minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
CreepyPasta dares w/ Bella1963
Intro So, hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever Minecraft CreepyPasta dares!! *Looks at the CreepyPastas* ARE YOU READY?!! Do we really have to do this? Oh, look, Herobrine's scared! *laughs uncontrollably* STFU Can we just start already? Actually, no we can't. We need the readers to suggest dares. So please do comment down below. Or else I will teleport to your universe and drag you into Minecraft, so make sure you do comment down below! Also, I don't want to get problems with copyright and stuff with the other authors around here, so you can tell me if you'll let me use your characters. What Is Wattpad? My fellow CreepyPastas! Today, we are going to read a story on WattPad! What is Wattpad? Entity 303, explain to him. I don't know, what IS Wattpad? Seriously? Non of you know Wattpad? Even you Green Steve? Beats me. REALLY?! Ok fine. *Hands each of them a tablet* It's a place online for peeps to share their stories with other users on the internet, much like this one. Ohhhhh! OK. Herobrine, you're gonna read a Herobrine x Reader, Entity 303, you're gonna read a Entity 303 x reader, and Green Steve, you're gonna read a Green Steve x Reader, and as for me, I'm gonna continue reading The Girl He Never Noticed. Um, what does the “x” mean? Oh, you'll know very ''soon... Ok... I have a bad feeling about this... *Laughing evil internally* ''One Hour Later.... So guys, how are your stories? WHY DOES THIS KIND OF STORIES EXIST?!! *Herobrine's face is blushing* (Yes, he blush.) How about you, Green Steve? .... Then, I noticed a broken iPad lying on the floor besides Green Steve. Oh.... Well I guess this is the end of our first dare! Stay tuned for more chapters coming in! Bye! New Recuites Guys, today a new CreepyPasta is joining us! FINALLY! Someone that is not as idiotic as the two fellas standing besides me! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!! *Electricity flowing from both of their hands* I SAID YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS!! SHUT UP WHY SHOULD I?! GRRRRRR *Electricity and lightning strikes Green Steve* YOU WANNA FIGHT???!!!!! *Wooden trees falls onto Herobrine and Enitity 303* AHHHH *They started fighting* Oh god... Let's leave this place and let them fight... *Teleports in front of Batwing4's face* Hoi. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *I grab Batwing4 by his wings and teleports him to the room* WTF?! Welcome Batwing4, to the room of CreepyPasta Dares! WHY AM I HERE?! GREEN0704 told me I can bring you here. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!! HE DID THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Shut up. I don't care if you like it or not. Just so you know, this room contains magical barrier. WHAT?! WHYYYY?!! Well, I need to get out other new recruit now. Bye! WAIT— *I teleported in the Nether.* Hi Lord Witherus! WHO ARE YOU?!! Never mind that. *Grabs him and teleports into the room* Finally! You’re back! The trio over there is still fighting. *Looks into that direction.* Oh. REALLY GUYS?!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?!!! Right, introductions. Welcome to the CreepyPasta dares. These three idiots can fill you in on the other stuff later. *Uses magic to separate Entity 303, Herobrine, and Green Steve.* ARE YOU DONE FIGHTING YET?!! LET US FIGHT!! GUYS.... *Turns into super creepy and scary girl* *Gulps* ARE YOU DONE FIGHTING YET? Yes Ma’am. *Turns into normal self* Good. Well, since we've met our new recruits, can you three fill them in on why they are here and the rest? Yes ma’am. Good. Well, I guess this is the end of this dare! Stay tuned for more! Deepest, Darkest, Secrets... Welcome back everyone, for another round of CREEPYYYPASTAAAA DARESSSSS! So, Batwing4 and Witherus, you know what you’re doing now right? Yes Good. So, today...... YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO TELL YOUR DEEPEST, DARKEST, SECRETS!!!! *The room was silent for a moment, then it erupted with screams of denial* *In a super loud and high ptched voice* SHUT UP!!!!! *Everyone was shocked by the sound wave it created and was pushed to the walls* Good. Now, be good and be quiet! Yes ma’am. Yes ma’am. Yes ma’am. Yes Ma’am. Yessir— I MEAN MA’AM!! I’M SO SORR— *Turns into corrupted self* SILENCE! *Staring daggers at Batwing* *Gulp* Yes ma’am. *Turns into human form* Good. Now, let’s start. Who goes first? NOT ME!! *Sigh* You guys made me do this… *Takes out bloody sword* ANYONE WHO DOES NOT TELL THEIR SECRETS GET KILLED!!!!!! I’LL GO FIRST!!!! FINALLY!! Ok. Go. When I was smaller, I…. once….. accidentally…. kissed another CreepyPasta….. OHHHHH! I can laugh at you forever just for that one reason!!! SHUT UP!! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR SECRET!!! Oh right… SH*T!! Hehehehehe. Herobrine, you're next. ;-; Um... So....Uhhhhh... *twirls knife in a sadistic way* JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!! OK FINE! *Takes à deep breath* IHaveACrushOnFrostGirl. OOOOOHHHHH! LITTLE BRINE HAVE A CRUSH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!! YOU AIN'T MY BOSS! YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU LITTLE ASSH— THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!!! *Shuts up* Is it possible for Frost Girl to be brought here? No. The owner of that pasta doesn’t even seems to be on this wiki anymore. I can’t even take Null because I want to add female Null along with Null, and GREEN0704 has not given me permission to get her (or any other ones of his pasta), so we don’t even have any female CreepyPastas here aside from me, which sucks. Anyways, Green Steve, your turn. You know, I am a creation of GREEN0704… I don’t give a *censored*. …… Come on Green Steve, it’s your turn. Umm… Well… So… *My watch beeps* Wait guys…. I’M INTERRUPTING THIS DARE WITH NEW RECUITES!!! Phew! So, new recruits. Right… the first on the list is…. RAIDEn! *Teleports there* Hi! *Grabs him and teleport* WHAT THE F****?!!! *Tries to use telekinesis to push me away* You’re trying to use telekinesis? How cute! *Tries to teleport and fails* There is magical barriers around here, I’m not born yesterday. Oh right, I can’t even use that phrase sense I was smarter than a couple of people (Glares at Entity 303 and Herobrine and Green Steve) in the room right now even when I was just born. I give up. What do you want to do with me? The other peeps would fill you in on that. Oh, and I took you because I had permission from Lemon. Who is that? You don’t know? Nope. Your creater. And who is that? Nevermind. I’m done explaining. Bye! *Teleports to the next location* HEY! Don’t worry. You’ll get used to her. ….. Meanwhile Hello Ienai! Wha- *Grabs and teleports* WHAT IN THE WORLD MAN!!! I’m a woman. ..... Why am I here? Ask somebody else. I’m busy. Oh, and you’re here because Deku, your creater, allowed me to bring you here. Whaaa? Screw this conversation. I’m going. *Teleports away* The last on the list is….. .kaseni. (Did I spell this right?) *Teleports there* <.kaseni> WHO ARE YOU?!! I’m here because— *watch beeps* Oh nevermind. <.kaseni> ??? *teleports away* Seems like her owner declined. Ah well. So everyone, the last dare was stopped short. Once the new users get used to the environment, we will continue. Also, an announcement I want to make is if YOU want to be in the CreepyPasta Dares too, then I can add you in too. Just tell me in the comment section below. And until next time, see you guys later! The Fourth Wall Bella, do you know how often you broke the fourth wall? Actually, that sentence you just said completely shattered the fourth wall. Now it’s broken forever. Just great. Guys, help me fix the fourth wall. *Everyone helps* Nope. Can’t seem to fix it. DAMMIT!!! Ah well. Who needs the fourth wall anyways. Let’s just pretend it’s not shattered yet. Agreed. The Continuation of Deepest, Darkest, Secrets WAIIITTTT!!! EVEN MORE RECUITS!!! Can we just get this over with? No. BJT EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF THIS BEING DELAYED, I GET MORE NERVOUS. Do you think I care? No... ;-; More New Recuits Ok then guys. The first one on the list is… Green0704. OH WAIT NO! The list changed again. It’s Master Frown 0704. Let’s just call him Green. *Teleports to Green’s mansion* *Presses the doorbell* Coming! Oh Hi Bella! What’s up? The sky. … Anyways, I’m inviting you to join CreepyPasta Dares. You mean the thing I signed Batwing up for? Someone signed you up too. … BATWING….. Welp, still, the more, the merrier. Ok. I guess I can escape from The Dark Gardevoir that way. Ok then. Here we go! *teleports back to the room* *Sees Batwing4* COME HERE YOU SON OF A B*TCH!!! OH FUDGE!!!! Why didn’t anyone tell me GREEN is coming TODAY!!!!? *Green is chasing Batwing around the room* Let’s leave these two alone for a while… Meanwhile Hm? Where is Batwing and Green? I don’t know either. I haven’t seen those two in a while. *Mutters to himself* Why did Green leave me here alone with these two madwoman? *Looks at Bendy in a creepy way* WHAT DID YOU SAY?? *Face goes pale* O-oh it’s n-nothing. Back to Bella1963 WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH PEOPLE WANTING TO JOIN, AND WHY DO WE SUDDENLY HAVE SO MUCH MORE STUFF TO DO??? List of people waiting to join : *GREEN0704 *Shadow of Unknown *TheMysteriousHood *Tangyhyperspace *EnderChas *Frosk01 *The Switcher *XKiller *John Mattias *LAR2 List of activities to do : *Play .flow in a graveyard full of people who died the same disease the main protagonist of the story did. *Show them a picture of Artiopas and pretty woman and see who they look at first. *Playing a game without killing peeps. *MAKE THEM LISTEN TO PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS FOR A DAY!! *Draw your secret crush. *Do the bean boozled challenge. *Do the try not to laugh challenge. Oh wait… The fourth wall was broken X years ago. I don’t have to worry about shattering it. OH well. Next one is… Shadow of Unknown, A.K.A SoU. Ok then. OH WAIT HALT! My best friend 8ullred just asked to be on here. Bear with me guys, I know this is boring, but I fulfill my promises. *snap* Hello 8ullred! Greetings! How is Hypixel doing? <8ullred> Oh good. Good to hear! Now, 8ullred here is the god of Geometry Dash and Hypixel, and he is also a very good hacker and a master on command blocks. <8ullred> Wait, why didn't you tell them you are the Goddess of Dancing Line? I am bored. You can draw, you know. There is extra paper in the back of the room. ART AND DRAWING IS BORING!!! PLUS, IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN LOOK PRETTY!! Oh, really?.. Does that mean you are challengin me into a debate? WHY NOT? I MEAN, HOW CAN ART BE TURNED INTO SOMETHING USEFUL AT ALL?!!! *Takes out Sword* What is it Mistress? Turn into a pen please Sure! The sword transformed into a pen. *Takes out paper* You're drawing something? What's the point? Try to scare me with an ugly drawing? HA! Impossible ! No, I'm summoning something. ?? Bendy suddenly jumped from the paper into the room. AHHHHHHH!!! HAR HAR HAR HA! Greetings, Bella1963. You need anything from me? *grins* Show him the magic of art. *smirks* Very well. *grabs Green Steve and disappearsg A few hours later '' *Just got back from the studio* Did you have fun? I don't want to talk about it. Oh really? *pours ink onto his face* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Faints* Hehehehehe.... SOMEONE STOP THE MUSIICCCCCCC Aren't you gonna let all of the new recruits join before we start this dare? I NEVER FREAKING KNEW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE POPULAR! ALSO, I NEVER INTENDED THIS TO BE A “MAKE 1000000 CREEPYPASTA OC FRIENDS” THING! Wait no.. that came out harsher than I expected. So, in short, I’ll try to add everyone in, but I never read one-third of the CreepyPastas I'm going to add in, and this is going to be far to much people. I can't ensure everyone will be added, and/or make appearences in every single dare and real life is getting a bit too harsh for me. Oh wait... I'm rambling again. Ignore me. ANYWAYYYSSSSSS.. today, I am going to dress you all up as Pink Fluffy Unicorns, andI will cast a magic spell so you will all have to listen to Pink Fluffy Unicorns dancing on rainbows on max volume for the next 24 hours.... starting now. AHHHHHHHHH! *Covers ears* Sorry, that doesn't work. Me and 8ullred will be staying out of this. Talking about my friend here, how about we play a match of chess together? <8ullred> But you always win! I don't care. Let's play. Bella1963 and 8ullred promptly ignores the screaming and inhuman schreeches of CreepyPasta and users and started to play chess. It was a fun/awful day. The fight between the Assistant and the Classic So, welcome ladies and gentlemen, to another episode of- <8ullred> -CreepyyyyyPastaaaaa Daresssssss! *Watching in the background* ... How come 8ullred also gets to do the intro! Why can’t I?! Quit whining. SHUT UP! I agree with Batwing, for once. WHY DOES EVERYONE WANTS TO DEFEND HIM? JUST BECAUSE HE IS THE ASSISTANT DOESN’T MEAN HE SHOULD GET MORE SPOTLIGHT THAN THE CREEPYPASTAS! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, THIS IS CREEPYPASTA DARES! WHY WOULD- Actually, if you really hate him that much, I can arrange a duel. I can turn this place into a battle arena and you guys can battle each other. 8ullred, would you mind? <8ullred> *Grinning* Not at all. Very well. Hmmm…. Actually, I have a even better idea! How about we let our readers bet on who wins in the comment! Everyone gets to bet on either 8ullred or Herobrine. The people that win can each select a CreepyPasta that they want to give a free pass to NOT do the next dare. Deal? Deal! So guys, don’t hesitate, go on, place your bet! No one is commenting. Let's fix that with a controlled sho- WHY DOES MY NAME INCLUDE RETARDED?! Wrong fandom. Also, you shouldn't be here. Fine. I'll go post this somewhere else. Bella1963...on her period .-. {In the morning} *Making potions* The house is a little too quiet... Usually the others would be making a ruckus... *barges in potion room* S-S-SCIENTRESS! H-H-HELP! IS THERE CHOCOLATE SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE?! !!!? *confused*No, there isn't. I thought you didn't like chocolate that much? *thinks* What happened? Lollipop never panics... *Pulls on hair* WHAT?! NO CHOCOLATE?! THEN IS THERE TYLENOL OR MEDICINE LIKE THAT? What's the matter? Did Sword make another inter dimensional demon in the kitchen? Did a experiment go wrong? Did you blow up another world? Did one of our guest decided to destroy this place? Is there an intruder? *panting* *going slightly insane* *sweating* *scared* *Grabs weapons* Lollipop, I'm gonna count to 4. If you don't answer me, I'm gonna go see what's wrong. N-NO! Don't you sense it Scientress? The danger? The anger? The frustration? The destruction she's gonna cause? What? Ok, I'm gonna start counting. 1.. DON'T GO! 2... *panics* 3.... *about to faint* 4– ''A female roar and a male high pitched scream is heard. '' GET YOUR COWARDLY *SS BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! AHHHHHHHH! HELP! Was that Bella1963 and Sword? W.I.P Baby pastas! W.I.P Guest Special : TheRogue12! ' Welcome to another round of Creepyyyyyyyyyyyyyypastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daressssssssssssss! Today, we have another special guest….' ' Who is this roguishly handsome special guest?' ' Let’s give a warm welcome to...Mr. Rogue!' ' *Reluctantly claps. It’s as if someone forced them to practice this multiple times today... hmmmmmmmm*''' . *Waves* That’s MISTER Rogue to you! Oh wait you said that ' *whispers to Green Steve* I think there is something wrong with this guest…' ' *whispers back* Me too…' ' *Notices* I heard that you two!' ' Hmph...but I still think you are either very stupid or very forgetful. ' ' *Stares at 303 as if he’s an idiot* ' ' *thinks* I think 303 has a death wish or something...he’s gotta stop angering people.' ' I’ll have you know I’m not stupid or forgetful! Most of the time anyway. I’m just silly!' ' But-' ' I think that’s enough, 303…' ' Thank you, Herobrine. Anyways, let’s see what custom dare we have today! *pulls up a list*' Jump around in a tutu waving a toy fairy wand around screaming “I’m a unicorn!” for ten minutes straight ' Oooh...this one’s brutal. ' ' WHAT?! I’M NOT DOING THAT SH*T!!!' ' Language!' ' Still...that’s a bit too ridiculous…' ' I kinda wanted to see it happen...' ' Now, here is the special gamble where we see if the guest will participate in this dare or not… *pulls out a spinner*' ' That was not a part of the deal!' ' Heh...sorry Rogue...it was written in the contract. *Points to small dot like alphabets in bottom of the page*' ' *Frowns* I still think it was kind of unfair that it was so tiny.' ' A deal’s a deal, my friend. Now, let’s spin the spinner! *The spinner starts spinning*' ' I swear she’s starting to act like Bill Cipher day by day…' ' He’s such a bad influence….' ' I actually want him to participate. ' (I swear to god I rolled an online die for this. If it’s odd, you have to participate. If it’s even, you do not. Now… Dice Roller You rolled 1 die: Welp. Guess you’re lucky.) The spinner stops on not participating! ' GOD DAMMIT!' ' Welp, guess you’re lucky. You don’t have to-' ' F*CK THIS SPINNER! IT’S RIGGED! IT’S NOT FAIR-' ' You don’t think it’s fair, huh?' ' YEP.' ' But it’s in the rules… ' ' I DON’T GIVE A *Bleep!* ABOUT THE RULES! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ANYWA-' ' *Eyes glows red, blood seeps out of her now empty eye sockets, and smiles a creepy smile. An aura of darkness surrounds her* P̨̺̪e̝̹̗̳͔r̹̟h͔a҉͔p̱̬s̢̭͔̙̗ ̫̲͖̜y͉̱̠͠o͖̬̣̳̠̗̤ú̜̩̭̘̩̠ ́s̭͔̙̩h̠̩͞o̴͎͙͖̗̟̥̟u͇̰͖ld̪͓́ ̢̰̠̙̙̪̗re͖̹̜̻̩̟͡c̹̞͘o̧n͉̼͈͔̳̜̕ͅs̙͓i̦̖͟ͅd͔̺͚̭̠̖̘̀e̖͖͚͚̳̠͡r͙̻̗͓̞ t̫͍͎̳̠͖̼͟h̯̠͓̙͍̤ͅa̢̩̥̖̟͇͓̼t̙͙́.̩͈͙͎͎͖͢..' ' *Sweating and scared* A-a-actually, I-i’ve ch-changed-d m-my m-m-mind. I-i-i-i th-think I-i c-c-care a-about-t th-the r-rules. ' ' *Sarcastic with an obvious fake smile* Good idea! I’m happy you changed your mind! Now, on to the dare! ' '-timeskip-' ' ...why did I agree to this tomfoolery….' ' *Points at Bella1963 behind her back*' ' oh right' ' I don’t think that’s very ni-' ' I HEARD AND SAW THAT!' Green Steve, Entity 303, and Herobrine are all dressed in a pink tutu, each assigned an individual fairy wand. ' ' *Laughs and points* glad it isn’t me dressed like that! ' F*cking bastard. ' ' Language!' ' *Grumbles*' ' Shall we begin, Mr. Rogue? *Holding stopwatch*' ' Yeah, I guess so. ' ' Aaaand....start!' ' I’M A FRIGGIN UNICORN!' ' I’M A UNICORN!' ' I’M A GODDAMN UNICORN!' ' *whispers to Rogue* Would you like the honour of filming this? Ahuhuhu~' ' *In background* I’M A UNICORN!' ' *Holds a camera* Way ahead of ya!' ' *In background* I’M A UNICORN!' ' Good thinking!' '----' ' Well that was fun.' ' Objection! That was one of the most horrible things I have ever done in my life!' ' I thought it was hilarious! *Uploads it on Youtube* And unfortunately for you it’s on the internet now and there’s nothing you can do about it.' ' I am going f*cking to kill you! *Jumps at Rogue*' ' *Jumps out of the way* Won’t change the fact that I uploaded this!' ' *Attacks Rogue with elemental magic* DIE!!' ' *Looks over at Bella* Little help over here please?' ' Nah. This is way too interesting.' ' Right… *grabs a bazooka*' ' *Makes green force field around him*' ' *Eating popcorn and drinking soda* ' ' Grrrr...' ' *Raises eyebrows* Are you gonna fight or no?' ' I dunno *Blasts the bazooka at Green Steve*' ' *Blocks with shield*' ' *Blows up the shield*' ' *Dodge*' ' *Blasts Green Steve with a nuke*' ' That’s enough. *waves hand and nuke evaporates*' ' Things were just getting good though!' ' I paid money for this room, idiot. The cafe I am running is just barely enough to rent this out. *Glares at Rogue*' ' Fine.' ' Welp. That’s all we have for today, folks! This concludes another episode of Creepyyyyyyyyyyypastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daressssss!!!!!!!' ' So uh, what now?' ' This. *Takes out a remote controller and presses a button.*' The screen fizzles into static and then cuts to black. ...BONUS ROUND! ' Dun dun DUNNNN!' ' Welp, let’s show them the extra clips we filmed.' ' Ooooooh!' ' Let’s start!' *Static* All three CreepyPastas are still wearing their pink tutus. ' PINK ' ' FLUFFY' ' UNICORNS' ' DANCING' ' ON' ' RAINBOWS' ' *Whispers to Rogue* I think the “Listening to Earrape version of Pink Fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows for 24 hours” dare has done a great deal of damage on their IQ. ' *Static* Announcement I am no longer taking in OCs. In fact, I have deleted a lot of the pastas. But, I am still accepting collabs and dares. (Tell me if I got anything wrong.) Dares that I'm gonna do Play .flow in a graveyard full of people who died the same disease the main protagonist of the story did. Show them a picture of Artiopas and pretty woman and see who they look at first. Playing a game without killing peeps. MAKE THEM LISTEN TO PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS FOR A DAY!! Draw your secret crush. Try not to laugh challenge. Do the bean boozled challenge. W.I.P Category:Bella1963 Category:Chat Category:Not Pastas